


Unanswered messages

by Zeena97



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/M, High School, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeena97/pseuds/Zeena97
Summary: Sokka is in his final highschool year. Whenever he struggles with life he writes a text to Yue.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Unanswered messages

3rd July 6pm  
Dear Yue,  
the summer holidays officially started today! I can't wait to go swimming every day after. I will only work fulltime in august, so I have plenty of freetime now. I'm gonna have a date with Suki. She will never be like you, but I really like her. She's smart, pretty and she can fight. Katara finally stopped dating that jerk Jet. They had been together for 4 weeks now. This morning I found Katata silently crying in her room. She told me that Jet cheated on her when she went to his party. I can't believe I let her go there. I hope she will feel better soon, it's just Jet. Katara usually hates all the guys from phoenix school. They are rich, they feel entitled and they look down on us. And they never have consequences for their actions, like when mom died because of that drunk driver. But let's not dwell on the negative things, I'm gonna focus on my date.

25th July 5pm  
Dear Yue,  
Aang was over last night and we were having a party. I still have never tried alcohol, though. I know it's legal to drink at 16 and all my classmates have been drinking for a few years now, but I can't forget what happened to mom 8 years ago, so I'm just gonna avoid it. Real Parties aren't really my thing anyways. Also, I need to be responsible in front of the gang.  
Oh my god, I haven't told you about Suki! We're a couple now. It's great. I like her a lot and we spend almost every day together. I spend all my money on tickets for the bus to see her. Her parents aren't home for two weeks and I will maybe spend a night at her place, telling gran gran I stay at Aang's.

30th August 9pm  
Dear Yue,  
School starts tomorrow. It's my last year at school and I honestly can't wait for it. You also liked school, that's what I liked about you. I miss you everyday, even when I have Suki now.

31th August 7pm  
Hi Yue,  
Oh my god you're not gonna believe what happened. As we were sitting in the lunch room in the morning, Zuko walks in. I think you would even know who he is. He's one of the biggest jerks from phoenix, friends with the loser Jet. Oh my god, I hate Jet so much. But anyways, Zuko turned out to be ok. Aang showed him around the school together with Toph, as they wanted to see all the highschool rooms themselves.  
So he transfered here for mysterious reasons. Oh I forgot to tell you why I know him. So our schools are rivals and we have all our sports events at the phoenix school because we dont have a sports field. Yeah, so he transfered here and he's in my classes. He sat down next to me and began smalltalking about Aang being a nice guy. Yeah so we talked the whole day during lessons. I like him, he said he broke all contact to Jet over summer. Perfect. But Katata doesn't seem so fond of him, she always glares at him.

5th September 7pm  
Hey Yue,  
today was a busy day at work, lots of students meeting for coffee. I'm glad the day is finally over. Now I'm ready for our annual Semester opening party at Aang's house. It's just the typical gang, so Toph, Aang, Katara, Suki and me, plus Zuko. Yes Zuko is coming over, too. It's crazy, but we became good friends over the last week. I like spending time with him, but I have to keep an eye on Suki and him. Why? You might ask. Well, when I introduced them, Suki was blushing and got all nervous. Maybe she's just shy, but I will not let them be alone together. Zuko's not going to get between Suki and me.

6th September 1pm  
Dear Yue,  
Toph snugged alcohol to the party. How did a blind girl manage to do that? I don't know. We all drank one glass of that vodka and it was disgusting. Aang's adoptive parents were pretty chill about it, but took the bottle away when they spotted it. We were playing never have I ever. It was a fun night. So I found out that Toph had stolen lots of things, Zuko has gotten into some fights, Suki has kissed a girl, Katara has been drunk before and she even drank at the question „seen a dick". But now the really crazy stuff, when Toph said she'd never sucked a dick Suki obviously drank and Zuko did, too. Yes you heard right! So we all started asking questions and he just shrugged. But he said he wasn't gay. I don't know what I think of this. It changed how I look at him. I'm not homophobic, but I don't know lots of gay people. Although he's not gay, but he's not straight either. So i'm assuming bi? Since Suki told me she was bi, I started researching about lgbt. So I kinda know about different things. You can also be bicurious and straight, did you know that?  
Oh and Zuko told us how he got his scar. When he was 13, he accidently fell on the cooker in the kitchen. Sounds like he's really unlucky and clumsy.

30th September 7pm  
Dear Yue,  
School is really annoying. Lots of projects and not a lot of time. I wish we could still have our study dates. It's already been over half a year since I last held you in my arms, I think of you every day.

20th October 5pm  
Dear Yue,  
I saw a big bruise on Zuko's ribs today when we were changing for sports. He said he fell while skateboarding, but I've noticed such bruises for the 3rd time now. He has told me before he easily loses his temper, so maybe he still gets into fistfights With guys from his old school. I've heard from others that that's the reason he got expelled from phoenix.

22nd November 10am  
Hey Yue,  
After work Suki came over to my place and we had sex for the first time. It was awkward, but also really great, we’re so close now. I think I might even love her.

15th December 11am  
Dear Yue,  
Suki and I had a big fight. Zuko told me yesterday that he saw Suki with his sister's friend Tylee. When I asked her about it, she got super angry. I'm scared that she will break up with me. Zuko was hesitating to tell me about it, so judging Suki's reaction, I think there's more to it. I'm trying to stay positive. Suki wouldn't cheat on me with a girl. Would that even be cheating?

16th February 9pm  
Hello Yue, guess what?  
Katara and Aang started dating finally. We were all waiting for it for so long. Aang is one and a half years younger than her. But since he has no birth certificate we don't know if he maybe is a bit older than that. Aang’s biological parents gave him up for adoption when he was about 3, but they didn’t know his birthday, so now he's officially born on the first of january.  
Suki and I made up. I try hard not to be so jealous and controlling over her.  
I noticed that Zuko flinches a lot when I wave around with my hands, that makes me feel really strong.

24th February 7pm  
I can't believe it's been a year already since you died. I met with your parents for a coffee. We miss you a lot. Your death is the worst thing that has happened to me. I've been feeling so depressed lately. I miss you, Yue.

5th March 8pm  
Dear Yue,  
Zuko has been distant lately. He's my best friend, I don't know what I did wrong and I don't wanna lose him. He's been down all week, not talking to me. I found out that Zuko got thrown out from his former school because he said homophobic stuff to a classmate. Now that's really weird, I'm gonna ask him what's up with that rumour.

13th March 11pm  
Dear Yue,  
Katara and Zuko got into a fight today. When we were hanging out, he said something about his father. Katara snapped at him immeadiately, telling him he doesn't know how hard it is to lose a parent. When I tried to get her to calm down, she told me I didnt love mom as much as she did and she then ran away. I'm really upset about it. I moved on long ago, but it still hurts me. Of course, it's harder for her, as she was with mom when she died. I wish dad would come home in April. But I know we need all the money we can get, so dad will stay. I also want to join the military after school. Zuko is still over, we're listening to music. Suki drove here to talk to Katara, she didn't even come in to say hello.

14th March 11am  
Hey Yue,  
Zuko stayed over last night. Katara slept at Suki's place. We were sleeping in my bed and we were really close. I got irritated at how good it felt. Zuko had lots of nightmares at night, I wonder if he always gets them. In the morning I met Zuko's uncle when he picked Zuko up. I recognized him from the tea shop next to the coffee shop I work at. He's the nicest old man ai know, I wonder if Zuko's father is really as bad as Zuko always describes him.

19th March 6pm  
Dear Yue,  
I have a free day from work tomorrow, cause it's spring festival. I can't wait to go there. We want to celebrate Zuko's 18th birthday. I'm getting ready right now.

20th March 10am  
Hey Yue,  
Yesterday was crazy. We saw Jet at the festival and he tried talking to Katara. Zuko snapped and started throwing fists. Katara was crying when she told us they were fighting. Aang and I tried to pull them apart and then the police appeared. At first they only wanted to arrest me, although I was just helping. They took Zuko, Jet and me to the station and had our parents bring pick us up. It was the first time I saw Zuko's dad. He was scary. Gran gran was angry, but Katara explained everything. At night Katara told me that Jet didn't cheat on her, but tried to take advantage of her while she was drunk. She also told me that Zuko probably knew about it from his sister. On top of all that, Suki broke up with me because she said we would be better as friends.

24th March 7pm  
Dear Yue,  
I finally had the chance to talk to Zuko. He hasn't come to school this week and finally picked up his phone. I wanted to confront him about Jet and Katara, but he sounded really down. He told me he had been ill. I wanted to visit him, but he said no. I know he was lying about being ill, but he did tell me about Jet. Turns out Jet had been cheating on Katara after all. Zuko and Jet were screwing around the same time Katara and Jet were dating. Yep, Jet is not straight. They broke things off when Jet told him about trying to get Katara to have sex with him. Ugh I don't even wanna think about it. Turns out Jet was the reason for Zuko to get expelled. They had a fight and Jet told the headmaster about it. Zuko also said that his father is homophobic and Jet threatend to tell him. So that's how Jet got Zuko thrown out of phoenix. Zuko was really open about it. When I asked him why he was scared of his farher's opinion, he didn't answer. His father sounds like the biggest asshole and he also looked scary. He's even more muscular than dad.  
I wonder if dad would be okay with me liking boys. Now that Suki broke up, I can't stop thinking about if I may also not be straight. Maybe I'm what they call bicurious.

27th March 7am  
Hi Yue,  
Today I will work til 8 because we have long coffee night. Zuko said he will come and wait for me to finish so we can go out together. I really enjoy going out now, it's great to have Zuko as a friend, he knows where to go when we want to drink.

28th March 1pm  
Dear Yue,  
I have the worst hangover in the history of haangovers. Zuko and I went to a bar at first and we were drinking wine. I didn't like it at first, but after the 3rd glass I got into it. We were talking about everything. Zuko told me about how his mother left them when he was young. I told him about you. It was nice to talk about it with someone, I tried hard not to seem too sad, but I think he realised how bad I felt and he changed the subject. When we got outside of the bar, Zuko hugged me. I think it was like a „it's ok to be weak sonetimes" hug, but it was really weird.  
We then went to a club. Zuko spotted his sister Azula and her friend Mai, Zuko's exgirlfriend there. We decided to have a few drinks together and played truth or dare. Zuko got dared to kiss someone. And who do you think he kissed? Yeah wrong, not me, he kissed his ex. I was jealous because that girl was a hot goth chick. At some point Zuko‘s sister asked me „How does it feel to get dumped by your girlfriend because she's dating someone else?“ That's how I found out that Suki was in fact trying to hide something from me when we were still together. She's dating Tylee now. One week and she's already in a new relationship. I would call her a bitch, but I know you wouldn't be happy about that.  
Sooo the story’s not over. So Azula dared us to go to a gay bar, so I can have a look myself. She said Zuko and I had to hold hands to get in, which we did not. We got in anyways. I was completely drunk, so I don't remember everything, but I saw Suki and Tylee dancing there, obviously more than friends. I left on the spot and heared Azula laughing behind me. After that I went home. Azula is like the breed of the devil.

29th March 6pm  
Dear Yue,  
I'm never drinking again. After 2 days I could still taste the tequila. School today was horrible and to make matters worse, Suki was sitting on our table at lunch. Zuko was by my side the whole day making sure I'm ok. I feel like I let Aang down, because I'm hanging out with Zuko so much, so I will spend the weekend with him.

2nd April 8pm  
Hey Yue,  
Aang is currently over at my home. We’ve been playing video games all evening. Katata and Toph are also home. Zuko just texted me if we could meet, but I really don't wanna let Aang down again. He has to wait until tomorrow.

2nd April 11pm  
Dear Yue,  
same day. I'm lying in bed right now, Aang is already asleep on the floor next to the couchwhere Katara and Toph are sleeping. I can't sleep. Aang said it's ok that I spend so much time with Zuko, he thinks we would make a great couple. He was joking when he said that, but I can't get it out of my head. All I can think of is Zuko's smile. What if I'm not straight? I think I might have a crush on Zuko.

3rd April 9pm  
Dear Yue,  
I know I said I wouldn't drink anymore. But Katara turned 16, so I had to drink to that. I was hoping that dad would come home to celebrate, but he didn't. Aang is throwing a surprise party for her at his house. I got there later because of work. I was already looking forward to seeing Zuko, but he isn't here. So now I'm just sitting on a chair, sipping beer. Aang's family already filled the pool, so I'm definately gonna take a swim later. Suki is here, too. She brought her girlfriend, calling her „a friend from cheerleading classes“. As if anyone believes her. I wish Zuko was here, he doesn't answer my messages. And I wish he brought something to eat, something that's not vegan.

4th April 4am  
Hello Yue,  
Oh my god, you won't believe what happened last night. First of all, yes I did take a swim in the pool. Second of all Zuko also did, and no he didn't bring meat. And lastly I despise Zuko's dad.  
First things first, after Suki left, I got into a better mood and we had lots of fun. When it was midnight, Zuko turned up out of the blue. He even had a present, it was a bottle of rum. But i didn't let Katara drink more, she was already tipsy and i really don't want her to drink too much. Because Aang's parents were abroad, Toph and Aang also had a couple of drinks, but don't worry, I made sure they only drank drinks with little alcohol, we don't wanna risk Toph drowning in the pool. Now that I already mentioned drowning in the pool, Zuko showed up drunk at the party and by the time he had finished drinking a bottle of whisky he was so wasted, he couldn't walk straight anymore. I was the babysitter for the night, I brought Katara and Aang to his room and made sure Toph got home safe. The other guys all left before midnight.  
So when everyone was safe and sound I tried to take away the alcohol from Zuko, but he got really mad and whined about me being too serious always. It was so frustrating and I don't even know where he got so drunk before he came.  
I managed to take away his bottle of whiskey and he tried to drink from used cups that were standing around. So of course I wanted to bring him to the guest room to get some sleep so I could clean up in peace. he couldn't even stand upright from drinking so much, but for some reason he thought it would be a good idea to jump, or more like fall, into the pool. He pulled off his shirt and just let himself fall straight into the water.  
I decided to sit down next to the pool and watched him. I thought he was gonna drown, but then he swam over towards me, holding out his hand. Of course I didn't take it, so he climbed out and shook his wet hait in front of my face. He then took off his pants, after a long, long struggle because they were sticking to his legs. Before I noticed it, he came over and pushed us both inside. Luckily my phone was laying next to me and survived the attack. Now I have to admit it was nice to be in the water and swim around for the first time this year. I also have to admit, that Zuko looked good with wet hair. From an objective point of view.  
Zuko climbed onto a floatie and lay down on there. That’s when things started to get strange. I noticed he had bruises all over his arms and upper body. I thought they were mostly from the fight with Jet, but I'm not so sure anymore. So I swam over to him, to get a better look. He smirked and said something about me wanting to be close to him. I ignored his comment because everytime he spoke he lulled a bit more and I noticed how he got drunker. It may sound like I was completely sober because I was behaving so responsible, but to be honest I was also feeling the effect of the liquor. So I was splashing water at him and Zuko tried to swim away and accidently kicked me in my beautiful face.  
That’s really when the mood switched. He started saying really stupid things about wishing he wasn't alive. I don't even know how that topic came up, but he said that he thinks noone likes him and everyone would be better off without him. I think it was mostly the alcohol speaking, but I had no idea he had so dark thoughts. He said that he regretted drinking so much, as he will just be like his father. I tried to assure him, that all he was saying was stupid, but he didn't stop there. Then he told me about his father, and let me tell you, I'm gonna break this keyboard, that's how mad I am. He mumbled about being a failure and a disgrace to his family. Then he said that everytime he looks in the mirror, he's reminded of how much his father can't stand him. When I asked what he meant he said that the scar on his face, that is reaching from his left eyebrow down to his cheek, was no accident. I think he noticed then that he would regret telling me all this once he was sober. So I tried to get him to tell me more by asking specific questions.  
In the end he told me that his father came home drunk one night, when he was 13 years old. And he turned on the stove to cook something. Zuko tried to help his father, get him to go to sleep. So his father got angry and grabbed Zuko's face and pushed him onto the hot stove. For a few seconds. I still can't believe it. Zuko was sure that his father had no Intention in hurting him, that he must have forgotten the stove was hot. But well, Zuko's father left Zuko in the kitchen, with half his face burned off. Like what the actual frick is wrong with this dude? Turns out Azula found him and called their uncle and Zuko only woke up in the hospital. As he was telling me all that he was laughing at my reaction, like it wasn't a big deal. But his voice was breaking all the time. I didn't need to ask him if his father hurt him again after that, I'm certain he did. The bruises I saw were probably from his abusive father. When I asked him why he never told the police, he said he can't do that to Azula.  
What would you do Yue? Should I talk to his uncle about it? I really don't want Zuko to go back home and get beaten by his excuse of a father. After talking for a really long time Zuko got sleepy and I helped him to the guest room. I changed into dry clothes and I'm now sitting next to Zuko who's fast asleep. Before I went to change he begged me to forget everything we talked about and that he was making everything up because he was drunk, he even had tears in his eyes. I assured him that I wouldn't tell anyone. THEN ZUKO KISSED ME! Yes you heard right, he gave me a quick kiss before saying sorry and turning around to sleep.  
Zuko is holding me be my waist like he's holding on to dear life, I'm really tired and I think I'm just gonna sleep next to him, although he's only wearing his soaked underwear. I enjoyed the kiss. As cliché as it might sound, it feels like butterflies in my stomach. It's not like when I kissed Suki, it's not even like when we kissed, it's different, and think I might go crazy from the panic that's building up im my stomach.  
Goodnight Yue, thanks for always listening to my problems.

4th April 5pm  
Hello Yue,  
I just got home from Aang's house. I helped clean up all the mess and then grangran picked us up. Zuko was still sleeping when I woke up. We were also reallly really close when I woke up. Zuko is a really hot person. Oh my god, I mean temperature wise. He's so hot that I was all sweaty in the morning. Ok it was noon, not morning, but whatever. Aang said he heard us come in last night and asked what was going on. I told him that I would tell him some other time. He looked crushed, but I had to think about everything first. Zuko came into the garden, while we were cleaning everything. He was searching for his clothes that I hung up to dry. He was still drunk, even after sleeping for 8 hours. Katara and Aang looked really confused when they saw him. They will probably bomb me with questions once they get the chance. Why didn't I bring him his clothes? Zuko left the garden with a quick goodbye, earning me a questioning look by the others. I decided to go after him, as of course I didn't want him to get home to his father, in this drunk state. Once we were out of earshot (or at least I hope so, now that I think about how curious the two are) I told him that he shouldn’t go home like this. Zuko was quick to tell me that it's not my business to tell him what to do. In the end I could convince him to sober up at our home. Im glad tomorrow is easter, so we have no school and I'm glad grandma is cool about Zuko coming over.

5th April 9pm  
Yue you won't believe who came home,  
Dad came home this morning. Yesterday evening after grangran made us some food, Zuko went straight to bed. Katara was instantly asking what was going on with Zuko and me. I don't know what I should tell her. She even said something like „You know, I think Suki wouldn't like that you spend so much time with him. You want to get back together with her, don't you?“ I don't know what's gotten into her. I knew that she didn't approve of Zuko being our friend, but that? And come on, Suki is one of her closest friends, but Katara doesn't know about her new girlfriend? Does she even know Suki swings that way? Well, I laughed about her comment, I really didn't wanna fight, I wanted to sit in my room and watch Zuko sleep. So then Katara said that because Zuko is gay (he is not last time I checked) people will assume I am, too. Katara has always been open towards the lgbt community, but I don't know why she would bring it up like that. I told her I didn't care, but then she said what dad would think about it. Well, that was enough. Last night I started accepting that I in fact might not be straight and then she says stuff like that. Yep Yue, you're gonna hate me for this, but I told Katara that Jet didn't care about her because he was fucking with Zuko. I swear I regretted what I said the second it left my mouth. Well you can imagine that Katara was shocked. Ok maybe I didn't regret it until a minute later because then I told her that either she is just jealous or a homophobic bitch. And with that I left her alone. What got into her? She was always so open, more open than me? I guess she just really hates Zuko.  
Soo this morning I got up and I heard Katara scream, and ran down the stairs and fell. Because I thought she was in danger. Nope, standing by door, with a suitcase in his hand was dad. Yue, I can't believe it. He's finally home. We haven't seen him since last spring. Dad brought his things to his room while we made breakfast. Katara was glaring at me anytime Dad was out of sight. Grangran told dad that Katara is together with Aang and he was asking her thousands of questions. I knew what would come next. Dad knew about Suki, but I haven’t told him about our breakup. So that was kinda awkward. As the breakfast was set up grangran told us to get upstairs to bring Zuko down. She obviously wanted to talk to dad alone, that's why she wanted us both to go. Katara told me she was just nice to me for dad and that I was an asshole. Now I know I was being mean to her, too, but calling me an asshole? No this fight wasn't over. She was waiting by my door when I found Zuko playing on his phone. I called him cutie, making sure Katara heard me and told him to come eat. I'm slapping my head right now as I'm writing this. I should not have said that because Zuko was really confused and bright red. When I told him that my dad was here he just stuttered some things, but then came along.  
Yep so Zuko meeting my dad was great, dad seemed to like him and we all had a great time, apart from the looks Katata shot me. Dad got Katara some presents and told us he would stay at home because he got a new work close.  
I'm so happy to have dad back, I'm only now realising how much I missed him. Then the situation with Zuko, I reallly need to figure that out and he probably does, too. Do you think he even remembers our kiss? I don't know how to ask him that.

7th April 8pm  
Dear Yue,  
Dad has three weeks off work, so we can spend a lot of time together. Everyday at school I'm so excited to go home and just talk to him. I'm so thankful to have a dad like him.

9th April 7pm  
Hey Yue  
Zuko and i still haven't talked about the party and it's really eating at me. Zuko only once mentioned how he was so drunk, he can't recall anything that happened. Great. Katara and I are finally speaking with eachother again. She told me she talked with Suki and Suki will bring Tylee when we all meet next time, so we can get to know her better and this time as Suki's girlfriend.

20th April 11pm  
Dear Yue,  
I have so much school work to do. And Zuko doesn't talk to me. I can't concentrate on anything because Zuko is so distant. We only have awkward small talk and he doesn't come over. Dad even asked when he sees Zuko again, when Toph and Aang were over on Sunday. I always keep an eye out for any signs of Zuko's father hurting him and I noticed his knuckles were bruised, I hope he's safe.

24th April 9pm  
Dear Yue,  
I really need advice. Zuko came to the coffee shop today, with his ex. Are they together now? I don't know what to think of that.

25th April 4pm  
Dear Yue,  
They are not together. Thank god. I spent the evening with dad, Katara and Aang. Aang asked why I didn't invite Zuko and I told them about him probably spending time with his girlfriend. I played it cool of course, but you can probably imagine how I feel. So Aang called Zuko secretly and invited him over. And that fucker actually came. When I asked him if he wanted to do something, he always refused. My father was kinda awkward to Zuko and then he went to sleep early. Dad said Aang and Zuko could stay over night. So I asked Zuko if he's back together with his ex and he laughed and told me no. He said he was there with her to make someone else jealous. It sounds like a stupid lie, but it seemed genuine. We actually talked like nothing ever happened, until I brought up that night at Aang's parents' house. I quickly changed topic, I didn't want him to be distant again. And it worked. We watched a movie together, sitting really close and I was starting to fall asleep and Zuko lay his head on my shoulder and we fell asleep like that. Yue I'm in love with that boy.

1st May 7pm  
Dear Yue,  
Zuko and I spent every day together this week. Today I told him that he's become an important part i my life. And he said he feels the same way. The problem is, I don't know if that's what friends say or people who date. Today dad referred to Zuko as my better half, I know he was joking, but I can't help but feel like he knows I like Zuko more than a friend.

2nd May 8am  
Dear Yue,  
My life couldn't be sweeter. Last night Zuko stayed over and we watched movies. I caught him staring at me, no wonder, the movie sucked. So i looked at him and we locked eyes for this really, really long time, just smiling at eachother. And then, you guessed it, we kissed. It was magical. And it wasn't just a 1 second kiss, no. We had a full on makeout session. We didn't talk about it, until we went to sleep. Zuko asked what all of this was. I told him that I dont know, but I like it. We cuddled the whole night and we kissed. This is still so crazy to think about. I guess you could say we are a couple now. We're gonna take it slow, keep it secret and see where this is going.  
  
10th September 9pm  
Dear Yue,  
Zuko and I just finished bringing his last set of clothes to our flat. I can't believe we moved in together. I haven't been writing you a lot lately and I think it's finally time to stop writing you and to acknowledge that you won't answer any of my messages.  
I will always love and miss you,  
Sokka


End file.
